Storm
by 0-sparkly
Summary: Bella is so beautiful when she sleeps, though does she really dream only of me. "Edward, I love you," my beloved said in her sleep again. Alternates between B and E POVs.


Bella pov

(It is the day before the wedding, about 9:00 pm.) "Maybe we should postbone the wedding," I said. "You don't want to be my bride," Edward said with different emotions flying across his face, ending with pain. "Of course I do, it's just that tomorrow it is suppose to rain, there is a storm coming. I don't want it to ruin the wedding," I explained.

He simply shook his head and said, "Bella we are in Forks it is going to rain, besides we will be in the church." "I know, but a really bad storm is coming didn't you watch the news. What if we have the wedding tomorrow and the church clasps, your bride and all non-vampires will die. Do you want me to be flat like a.…a...a candy bar on a diet. Well do you," I questioned. "A candy bar on a diet," he challenged. "Yes, well do you." "I will not let a church turn you into a candy bar on a diet tomorrow, ok. Unless you decide not to marry me, the wedding is tomorrow, plus if you change the date, you will have to deal with Alice. You know how she gets," Edward said.

"Fine but if I die, before you kill me, then its all your fault, got it," I said as I pouted. "That made no sense, how do I kill you if you are already dead," he teased. "I don't know, but it will still be your fault." Edward just shook his head and said, "Go to sleep now, tomorrow is a big day." "Fine." Edward started to hum and before I knew it, I was asleep.

Edward pov

Bella is so beautiful when she sleeps, though does she really dream only of me. "Edward, I love you," my beloved said in her sleep again. I kissed her and left the room.

I went down stairs to watch the news and see the 'horrible' storm. The TV was already on, "Jasper will you put it on the news, I want to see the weather." "Sure, as long as you keep Bella away from me. All of her emotions are really hurting my head. Next time I will leave and won't come back until the day of the wedding." "Is it that bad, she thinks a storm is coming and is worried," I explained.

Then the weather came on, so we stopped talking. _'This storm is very deadly, it should not be taken lightly. People in the way of the storm, we advise you to evacuate immediately. So far their have been 5 tornados, floods, and hail reported. Unfortunly their have also been 37 human casualties. As you can see, it will hit Forks tomorrow at about 5 am. It has wind gust up to 138 mph, which is a category 4 hurricane. Now if you will excuse me I will be leaving for the time being and will return when this deadly storm has past, this storm will not kill me. See ya suckers. Please stay tone.'_

"…That was um…weird. Why theyhired him I will never understand, and aren't they suppose to stay and show the people what is happening. Hey Edward, are you ok, hello," Jasper said. I couldn't say anything for once. Bella was right, we have to get out of here.

"Jasper, tell Carlisle that I am taking Bella to Florida, how we are getting hit by a hurricane I ask you, I didn't even think it was possible. Also I will let you be the one to tell Alice that the wedding is off for now."

"What no, I can't, I'm too young to die," Jasper started to pretend to cry. "You are already dead, you can't die again." "Its Alice, nothing is impossible when she sets her mind to it. Oh but its fine, I will tell her, all because my brother wants me to die. You are so mean! Go get myself killed because you don't want to die, I see how it is. You know that if anyone even stepped out of place, they would be in the hospital, so you want me to do something even worse, tell Alice its all canceled, suicide I tell you, its suicide." "Jasper shut up, gosh I have never seen you so dramatic before. If you are that scared go get Emmett to tell her, but you are right about the suicide part," I told him.

"Esme, can you watch Bella, I need to go get her stuff. A bad storm is coming, it's too dangerous to stay here. We are going to Florida, the wedding is off for now. We are taking the Volvo, we will leave tonight. Please, don't tell Bella, I don't want to scare her. Yes I am going to bring Charlie and Renee to, Bella would be very unhappy if I didn't. Yes, I will inform them. Bye."

I ran most of the way to Bella's house, and when I got there, I found Renee staring at the sky. "Renee, there is a storm coming, I am taking Bella to Florida. You and Charlie need to come to, you might not make it if you stay here."

"Some how I knew a storm was coming, (no TV, Charlie broke it when he found out about the wedding, by accident of course) I will go pack mine and Bella's stuff. I will also tell Charlie to pack, are we going to take one car or two?"

"One, we are going to take my Volvo, we need to get out of Forks before four in the morning. The storm is supposed to hit Forks at five, which gives us five hours to pack and get out." "Now I know why everyone was leaving, we will be all packed in about two and a-half hours, come get us then, ok." "Ok," I said. I went back to my house and started packing my stuff.

When I finished packing my stuff, I went to the store to get food for them. "Why did they have to leave, I hate having to break in," I said to myself. As soon as I was in, I started looking for food they would eat. "Would Bella eat this, oh well, I will get some chocolate so she won't be to mad. Hopefully," I started talking to myself. As I was leaving, I noticed the clock said 11:45, "I guess I should go tell Bella now."

"Bella, honey wake up, I need to talk to you." My beloved yawned and then said, "Yes, what is it and can't it wait until morning, I want to sleep." "Sorry, but we have to leave, you were right about the storm, we have to leave soon."

"Wait I can't just leave Renee and Charlie here!" "They are coming to, Renee and Charlie are packing right now. Renee is packing for you, so don't worry about that, ok honey." I took Bella to her house, that way she could help pack. We finished packing and left at 3 O'clock.

"Take 110 to 101 and quit speeding before I pull you over and give you a ticket," Charlie kept telling me. "It will take longer going that way, we are going 110 to 8, then to Olympia. If I don't speed then the storm will hit us," I explained. "….Fine, but don't think I won't remember this," he said.

Bella POV

Edward was getting annoyed with Charlie, Renee was calm, but I knew she was screaming inside her head. I had nothing to do really, I wanted to talk to Edward but Charlie was complaining about him not stopping at the stop sign, red light, and all that good stuff.

I decided to look out my window to see if I could find anything not green, that's when I noticed it. (The storm hit sooner than predicted.) A huge tornado was coming right for us, it was too big to escape. "OH MY GOD, EDWARD TOR…TOR…TORNADO! A TORNADO IS GOING TO HIT US," I screamed pointing toward the tornado. "Mother of God," Edward said as he turned the car, trying to escape the tornado.

Like I thought, the tornado picked up the car and sung us around. "Hang on," Edward said quickly. What are we going to do, if Edward saves us then both Charlie and Renee will know Edwards secret. On the other hand if he doesn't save us then everyone, except him, will die. Not only that, how in the hell is Edward going to save us.

All of a sudden, the top of the car was ripped off, and Charlie went flying into the tornado. "Charlie," we all screamed. I almost missed it but Edward jumped out of the car and grabbed Charlie and put him on his back. "Edward what are you doing, if you'd stayed in the car you would have had a better chance of living," Charlie said surprised. "Just hang on," Edward told Charlie. I could barely make out what they were saying.

Then one of the suitcases opened and clothes flew everywhere. Edward was jumping from anything he could put his foot on, tree to tree, tree to a car, anything. "H…how are you doing this," I heard Charlie ask. I looked over at Renee, she had her mouth half open. Her expression rather surprised me, it looked like she was surprised but also as if she knew Edward was a vampire.

I looked back at Edward, when all of a sudden, my zebra colored thong hit Edward in the face and my zebra colored bra rapped around his chest. Both Renee and me couldn't help but laugh, even in a tornado. Before I could blink, they were off him, though. He was mad now, but he hurried back anyway.

He finally was able to get back in to the car. "Hang on good, I will explain later," Edward said and jumped out again. This time he grabbed the car and jumped out of the tornado. Charlie fainted, Renee sat there staring, and I quickly looked around knowing that if Edward didn't do something quick everyone, in the car, would die from the impact of hitting the ground, whether Edward was holding us or not.

That's when I noticed the rest of the Cullen's had set up a balloon kind of thing. The kind of thing when a actor is doing a stunt from a five-story building and could fall. "Take my hand all of you, grab Charlie," Edward said quickly. Both Renee and me used one hand to grab Charlie and the other to grab Edward's hand.

"Hold on," Edward said. We did and he picked us all up, and using his feet kicked off the car to make us move directly over the balloon. He let go of us and then Emmett tackled him, so he wouldn't destroy the balloon. (If Edward fell on the balloon, his hard self would of popped the balloon) The balloon held great when Charlie, Renee, and myself fell on it. Alice quickly grabbed Charlie, Renee, and me off the balloon, so Carlisle could check to see if we were hurt.

"None of you have any injuries, Charlie is unconscious, but should wake soon," Carlisle said. "We should get out of here before something else bad happens," Edward said quickly. "Um…how about you, Carlisle, and Esme take Bella, Charlie, and Renee and we'll stay here, ok," Emmett said.

"Why," I asked confused. "Well, you see we want to play in the tornado. Ya'll got to, well we want to, too. I never got to be picked up in a tornado when I was human, so please, can we stay and play," Alice begged. "Well Alice, if you were human and got picked up by a tornado you would die! Of course unless you had vampires to save you but you wouldn't would you. Anyway I don't care, ya'll have fun," I said. I knew even if I said no she would get her way anyway so I might as well let them go.

Edward POV

"No," I roared, "what if we need you, you never know when something bad will happen, shut up Alice!" "I can see the future and you're just mad because you want to play in the tornado too," Alice roared back. "I do not!" Man, I do want to, but Bella will feel bad if she knows that I want to play in the tornado and that I say no to it because of her.

"Fine, Carlisle bring Charlie, Esme you bring Renee, Bella," I said. My beloved nodded her head and climbed on my back. "Mom, you might want to close your eyes, they run really fast, which I will explain later, ok," Bella said.

"I'll be fine," Renee said as she climbed on Esme's back. Carlisle had already picked up Charlie and said, "Ok let's go, we will go back to our house ok." Both Esme and I nodded our heads. We ran back to the house and waited till Charlie woke up to explain that we, the Cullen's, are vampires.

THE END


End file.
